Approximately 1.25 million new cases of breast cancer are diagnosed each year. In a majority of these cases, there is an urgent need for surgery to remove the tumor and to excise the sentinel lymph nodes and inspect them histologically to determine whether the cancer has spread to other sites in the body. The sentinel lymph nodes are the first nodes to receive lymphatic drainage from the tumor. They are called this because they reliably alert the clinician to any cancer spread. A sentinel lymph node biopsy is a standard of care in breast cancer operations today.
Locating sentinel nodes during surgery is difficult. One method for locating the sentinel node is to inject a dark blue dye into the lymphatic system in the breast. The dye then disperses throughout the breast lymphatic system and the surgeon removes any colored nodes. This method is recognized as being error-prone.
An improved method involves injecting a radioactive dye into the lymph nodes. In a similar manner, the dye drains through the lymphatic system and the surgeon then uses a radiation detector to help locate the sentinel nodes. However, the use of radioisotopes presents a significant, and an expensive, logistical burden, because of the need to allocate the time and resources of a nuclear medicine radiologist in addition to the surgeon for what is otherwise a routine operation. Further many patients are reluctant to receive a radioactive injection. These factors become a significant barrier to the widespread adoption of the use of radioisotopes to locate the sentinel nodes.
The present invention overcomes these issues.